


Just A Little Bit Of Tenderness

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ambiguous reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Adrien has had a no good, rotten day.  Good thing Ladybug can cheer him up!A Birthday Gift for Priya!





	Just A Little Bit Of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhapsodyinpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyinpink/gifts).



If there was an award for the worst day ever, today would be in the running for second place. School, the one bright spot in his civilian life, had been an unmitigated disaster. First the heating system was on fritz, then Ms. Mendeleiev handed them the wrong test (and wouldn’t listen when several students tried to tell her they hadn't been taught any of it yet) and lastly, Nino and Alya seeming to be in some sort of fight, but wouldn't actually talk about it. 

Then there was the photo shoot, which was long and miserable on its own but worse yet had been delayed because of an akuma. By the time Adrien got home all he wanted was for the day to be over!

Miserable, Adrien flopped on his bed, not even caring that he hadn't changed for bed or he had homework in his bag. It wasn't really late, but he didn't care. He had the lights out and he could pretend. When the tapping started Adrien tried to ignore it, but finally he poked his head up from his arms. “Quit it Plagg!”

“It's not me,” grumbled a voice that sounded like it was coming from the trash can. 

If it wasn't Plagg, then what was making the sound? Adrien sat up and looked across his room. At the window was Ladybug, who waved when she saw him looking at her. 

Ladybug?

Ladybug!

Adrien didn't care why she might have been there. He raced across his room and went to the windows, opening the one next to her. 

“Hi,” he said to her once she stepped in. He was smiling ear to ear as he looked down at her. 

“Hi,” she said, returning the greeting as she looked up at him. 

Adrien realized after several moments he should say something. “Um, so… what brings you over here?” Because as much as he was delighted she was there, he had no idea why. 

“Oh, um,” and Ladybug looked down, breaking eye contact which Adrien regretted immediately even as he watched her brush some loose hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. “I was swinging by and just thought I'd check to see how you were. Since the akuma…”

The akuma, that was embarrassing. Ladybug had to rescue him before he had a chance to transform. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the ceiling. “I'm not going to lie. I've had better days, but I'm doing a lot better now.”

When Adrien looked back down, Ladybug was looking up at him again with one of her sweet smiles. It was sympathetic, but not in a way that could be misunderstood as anything but authentic concern. 

“Thank you for checking on me,” he finally said after he didn't know how long. 

“L-like I said, I was just swinging by,” were her words, but her expression said so much more as she reached over and touched his arm. “I was going to go patrol a little longer.”

Adrien nodded. “Alright.”

Ladybug started back to the window, then paused and looked at him. He grinned brightly at her and she jumped up on the windowstill. She gave him a cute little wave with her fingers before she swung away. 

Adrien sighed happily as he watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. Slowly he walked back to his bed and sat down. From the garbage can a pair of green glowing eyes looked at him. “That's it?”

Adrien looked over at his kwami with a slight frown then grinned widely. “You're right! Plagg! Claws Out!”

 

Bounding atop the rooftops of Paris, Chat Noir paused and took a deep breath. A run was just what he needed. He grinned as he checked his baton again before rushing off once more. Triangulating her position and her pattern on patrols, he made his way to the interception point.

Spotting his spotted partner a few minutes later, he silently jump down behind her. A few steps in, she turned and smiled at him. “Chat Noir, what a surprise.”

It was no surprise he could tell from her expression, but Chat Noir was willing to play along. “I just felt like an evening stroll.”

“Funny, same here. I had a lot happen today,” she admitted. “It seemed like a good idea to get out. You know, without anything pressing to worry about.”

“Like homework?” he asked with a grin. The grimace she gave him told him all he needed to know about her own studies. “There’s always later though.”

Ladybug nodded. “Meet you at Arc de Triomphe?” And without waiting for his response she slung her yo-yo out and flew off.

“Oh it’s on My Lady,” Chat Noir said into the air before chasing after her.

Chat Noir almost caught up to her, but she kept her lead until the end and he landed beside Ladybug a few seconds after her. He was surprised to see something else waiting for them both on top of the monument.

“What’s this,” Chat Noir asked, picking up a thermos and a box from his favorite bakery, Tom and Sabine’s.

Ladybug just hummed with a mischievous look as she swiped the thermos from his hand and opened it, pouring rich hot chocolate into the cup. “Tell me what you think.”

The hot chocolate was milky smooth with just a hint of cinnamon to it. All and all it was “Purrfect Bugaboo.”

She rolled her eyes, but could not hide the grin on her face. They sat down atop the arch, sharing the hot chocolate and splitting the pastries. Chat Noir was getting less surprised as all his favorites were inside the box.

They didn’t talk about their day, it had been after all awful, and neither wanted to relive it. Instead they enjoyed each other’s company and the lights of their city.


End file.
